


Cover art for "Rogers, Psychic Detective" by cleo4u2 and xantissa

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Do not repost, M/M, Mutants, Psychic Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: Cover art for "Rogers, Psychic Detective"





	Cover art for "Rogers, Psychic Detective" by cleo4u2 and xantissa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/gifts), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rogers, Psychic Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072631) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> On Tumblr [here](https://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu2ROX5gD).

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted. Thanks.


End file.
